Сапфир/Галерея
Скриншоты «Fusion Cuisine» Defuse.png «Jail Break» Jail Break (2).PNG Jail_Break_Sapphire_1.png Jail_Break_Sapphire_2.png Jail_Break_Sapphire_3.png Jailbreak Steveneyeerror.jpg Jail_Break_Sapphire_4.png Jail_Break_Sapphire_5.png Jail_Break_Sapphire_6.png Jail_Break_Sapphire_7.png Jail_Break_Sapphire_8.png Jail_Break_Sapphire_9.png Sapphire and Steven.png Jail_Break_Sapphire_10.png Jail_Break_Sapphire_11.png Jail_Break_Sapphire_12.png Jail_Break_Sapphire_13.png Jail_Break_Sapphire_14.png 22421 951310518233453 4449657661346496595 n.jpg Looking.png Jail Break Sapphire_15.png Sapphire-0.png Ruby and Sapphire.png 11223494 367046303495862 1650070204570626571 n.jpg Kiss-0.png Best.png Ruby&SapphireFusing.jpg Spiiiin.png HAHAHA.png Spinny.png Pickup.jpg DidTheyHurtYou.jpg AwwwTheyLoveEachother.jpg «Keystone Motel» Keystone Motel 099.png Keystone Motel 100.png Keystone Motel 101.png Keystone Motel 102.png Keystone Motel 104.png Keystone Motel 105.png Keystone Motel 106.png Keystone Motel 107.png Keystone Motel 108.png Keystone Motel 113.png Keystone Motel 114.png Keystone Motel 115.png Keystone Motel 116.png Keystone Motel 117.png Keystone Motel 118.png Keystone Motel 122.png Keystone Motel 123.png Keystone Motel 124.png Keystone Motel 125.png Keystone Motel 126.png Keystone Motel 127.png Keystone Motel 128.png Keystone Motel 131.png Keystone Motel 132.png Keystone Motel 133.png Keystone Motel 134.png Keystone Motel 171.png Keystone Motel 173.png Keystone Motel 174.png Keystone Motel 175.png Keystone Motel 176.png Keystone Motel 177.png Keystone Motel 178.png Keystone Motel 179.png Keystone Motel 182.png Keystone Motel 183.png Keystone Motel 184.png Keystone Motel 185.png Keystone Motel 187.png Keystone Motel 186.png Keystone Motel 189.png Keystone Motel 188.png Keystone Motel 190.png Keystone Motel 191.png Keystone Motel 192.png Keystone Motel 193.png Keystone Motel 196.png Keystone Motel 197.png Keystone Motel 200.png Keystone Motel 201.png Keystone Motel 202.png Keystone Motel 205.png Keystone Motel 207.png Keystone Motel 206.png Keystone Motel 209.png Keystone Motel 208.png Keystone Motel 223.png Keystone Motel 252.png Keystone Motel 254.png Keystone Motel 253.png Keystone Motel 258.png Keystone Motel 257.png Keystone Motel 264.png Keystone Motel 265.png Keystone Motel 266.png Keystone Motel 270.png Keystone Motel 273.png Keystone Motel 272.png Keystone Motel 274.png Keystone Motel 276.png Keystone Motel 275.png Keystone Motel 277.png Keystone Motel 278.png Keystone Motel 279.png Keystone Motel 282.png Keystone Motel 284.png Keystone Motel 283.png Keystone Motel 287.png Keystone Motel 290.png Keystone Motel 294.png Keystone Motel 295.png Keystone Motel 297.png Keystone Motel 296.png Keystone Motel 298.png Keystone Motel 299.png Keystone Motel 302.png Keystone Motel 301.png Keystone Motel 303.png Keystone Motel 304.png Keystone Motel 306.png Keystone Motel 305.png Keystone Motel 313.png Keystone Motel 316.png Keystone Motel 315.png Keystone Motel 318.png Keystone Motel 317.png Keystone Motel 319.png Keystone Motel 320.png Keystone Motel 321.png Keystone Motel 323.png Keystone Motel 325.png Keystone Motel 324.png Keystone Motel 327.png Keystone Motel 326.png Keystone Motel 328.png Keystone Motel 329.png Keystone Motel 332.png Keystone Motel 333.png Keystone Motel 334.png Keystone Motel 336.png Keystone Motel 337.png Keystone Motel 338.png Keystone Motel 339.png Keystone Motel 340.png Keystone Motel 342.png Keystone Motel 341.png Keystone Motel 343.png Keystone Motel 345.png Keystone Motel 344.png Keystone Motel 347.png Keystone Motel 346.png Keystone Motel 348.png Keystone Motel 350.png Keystone Motel 352.png Keystone Motel 351.png Keystone Motel 353.png Keystone Motel 354.png Keystone Motel 355.png Keystone Motel 357.png Keystone Motel 356.png Keystone Motel 358.png Keystone Motel 359.png Keystone Motel 360.png «The Answer» The Answer 017.jpg The Answer 018.jpg The Answer 019.jpg The Answer 020.png The Answer 021.png The Answer 022.png The Answer 023.png The Answer 032.png The Answer 034.png The Answer 036.png The Answer 037.png The Answer 039.png The Answer 040.png The Answer 042.png The Answer 043.jpg The Answer 044.jpg The Answer 046.jpg The Answer 048.jpg The Answer 049.png The Answer 050.png The Answer 051.jpg The Answer 053.png The Answer 054.png The Answer 055.jpg The Answer 058.png The Answer 085.png The Answer 086.jpg The Answer 087.png The Answer 088.jpg The Answer 090.png The Answer 091.png The Answer 092.png The Answer 111.jpg The Answer 112.jpg The Answer 113.png The Answer 114.png The Answer 118.jpg The Answer 119.jpg The Answer 120.png The Answer 122.png The Answer 124.png The Answer 125.png The Answer 126.png The Answer 127.png The Answer 128.png The Answer 129.png The Answer 131.jpg The Answer 132.jpg The Answer 133.jpg The Answer 134.jpg The Answer 135.jpg The Answer 136.jpg The Answer 138.jpg The Answer 141.jpg The Answer 142.jpg The Answer 143.jpg The Answer 144.jpg The Answer 145.jpg The Answer 147.jpg The Answer 148.jpg The Answer 149.jpg The Answer 151.jpg The Answer 152.jpg The Answer 153.jpg The Answer 154.jpg The Answer 156.jpg The Answer 157.jpg The Answer 158.jpg The Answer 160.jpg The Answer 161.jpg The Answer 163.jpg The Answer 164.jpg The Answer 165.jpg The Answer 169.jpg The Answer 172.jpg The Answer 173.jpg The Answer 174.jpg The Answer 175.jpg The Answer 177.jpg The Answer 178.jpg The Answer 180.png The Answer 181.jpg The Answer 182.png The Answer 183.jpg The Answer 184.png The Answer 185.png The Answer 189.png The Answer 191.jpg The Answer 192.jpg The Answer 194.jpg The Answer 195.jpg The Answer 196.jpg The Answer 197.jpg The Answer 198.jpg The Answer 199.jpg The Answer 200.jpg The Answer 201.jpg The Answer 202.jpg The Answer 203.jpg The Answer 204.jpg The Answer 205.jpg The Answer 206.jpg The Answer 207.jpg The Answer 208.jpg The Answer 209.jpg The Answer 210.jpg The Answer 211.jpg «Hit the Diamond» File:Hit the Diamond HD 033.png File:Hit the Diamond HD 034.png File:Hit the Diamond HD 035.png File:Hit the Diamond HD 036.png File:Hit the Diamond HD 037.png File:Hit the Diamond HD 038.png File:Hit the Diamond HD 039.png File:Hit the Diamond HD 060.png File:Hit the Diamond HD 063.png File:Hit the Diamond HD 065.png File:Hit the Diamond HD 066.png File:Hit the Diamond HD 085.png File:Hit the Diamond HD 086.png File:Hit the Diamond HD 093.png File:Hit the Diamond HD 098.png File:Hit the Diamond HD 114.png File:Hit the Diamond HD 119.png File:Hit the Diamond HD 151.png File:Hit the Diamond HD 152.png File:Hit the Diamond HD 154.png File:Hit the Diamond HD 156.png File:Hit the Diamond HD 161.png File:Hit the Diamond HD 163.png File:Hit the Diamond HD 174.png File:Hit the Diamond HD 175.png File:Hit the Diamond HD 176.png File:Hit the Diamond HD 186.png File:Hit the Diamond HD 187.png File:Hit the Diamond HD 188.png File:Hit the Diamond HD 195.png File:Hit the Diamond HD 196.png File:Hit the Diamond HD 197.png File:Hit the Diamond HD 199.png File:Hit the Diamond HD 200.png File:Hit the Diamond HD 202.png File:Hit the Diamond HD 203.png File:Hit the Diamond HD 208.png File:Hit the Diamond HD 211.png File:Hit the Diamond HD 212.png File:Hit the Diamond HD 214.png File:Hit the Diamond HD 218.png File:Hit the Diamond HD 219.png File:Hit the Diamond HD 223.png File:Hit the Diamond HD 224.png File:Hit the Diamond HD 226.png File:Hit the Diamond HD 229.png File:Hit the Diamond HD 230.png File:Hit the Diamond HD 231.png File:Hit the Diamond HD 235.png File:Hit the Diamond HD 237.png File:Hit the Diamond HD 238.png File:Hit the Diamond HD 239.png File:Hit the Diamond HD 240.png «Know Your Fusion» Know Your Fusion 256.png «Mindful Education» Mindful Education 153.png Mindful Education 154.png Mindful Education 155.png Mindful Education 156.png Mindful Education 157.png Mindful Education 163.png Mindful Education 165.png Mindful Education 166.png Mindful Education 167.png Mindful Education 173.png Mindful Education 174.png Mindful Education 175.png Mindful Education 176.png Mindful Education 177.png Mindful Education 178.png Mindful Education 186.png Mindful Education 187.png Mindful Education 188.png Mindful Education 189.png Mindful Education 190.png Mindful Education 191.png Mindful Education 192.png Mindful Education 244.png Mindful Education 245.png Расширенный опенинг HD Ext. Full Theme 37.png Анимации Tumblr nl5zxqh3uZ1rk2rdno3 250.gif Yet Another Jail Break Animation.GIF Ruby and Sapphire fusion 01.gif Ruby and Sapphire fusion 02.gif Keystone Motel Square Pizza 1.gif Keystone Motel Sapphire smart as f.gif Keystone Motel Ruby eternal flame baby.gif tumblr_inline_nriwekInSn1qdo426_500.gif Sapphireandrubycave.gif 9iVlh1KNFCNkA.gif Sapphire hits it out of the park! 1.gif Sapphire hits it out of the park! 2.gif Sapphire loves Ruby.gif Ruby, plus Sapphire, equals Garnet.gif Официальные рисунки Раскадровки Jbsketch.jpg|Раскадровка сцены воссоединения Рубин и Сапфир в «Jail Break» от Ребекки Шугар (часть 1) Jailbreak Sketch by Rebecca Sugar 2.jpg|Раскадровка сцены воссоединения Рубин и Сапфир в «Jail Break» от Ребекки Шугар (часть 2) The Answer Layout 1.png The Answer Layout 2.png The Answer Layout 3.png The Answer Storyboard 1.jpg The Answer Storyboard 2.jpg The Answer Storyboard 3.jpg The Answer Storyboard 4.jpg The Answer Storyboard 5.jpg The Answer Storyboard 7.png The Answer Storyboard 9.png The Answer Storyboard 19.png The Answer Storyboard 18.jpg The Answer Storyboard 17.png HTD Storyboard 3.png HTD Storyboard 6.png HTD Storyboard 8.png HTD Storyboard 9.png S03E5 Hit the Diamond (1).png S03E5 Hit the Diamond (6).png Промо-арты Jailbreak Promo by Joe Johnston.png Open Book Promo by Hilary Florido.jpg Historical Friction promo by Hilary Florido.jpg Too Far promo by Hilary Florido.jpg The Answer.png Stevens Birthday promo.jpg Barn Mates Promo by Hilary Florido.jpeg Tumblr obt66kNASx1qgydino1 1280.jpg Модели Tumblr nujnwaN1Em1smn4pqo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nttx37bfQ61smn4pqo3 1280.jpg Рисунки Ruby and Sapphire drawing by Rebecca Sugar.jpg|Рисунок Ребекки Шугар Ruby and Sapphire drawing by Amber Rogers.jpg|Рисунок Эмбер Роджерс Ruby & Sapphire by Rebecca Sugar.jpg|«Пара для джинсовой коллекции» — рисунок Ребекки Шугар Ruby & Sapphire by Katie Mitroff.png|Рисунок Кэти Митрофф Ruby & Sapphire by Hilary Florido.jpg|Рисунок Хилари Флоридо Ruby & Sapphire by Erica Jones 1.jpg|Рисунок Эрики Джонс Ruby & Sapphire by Colin Howard.png|Рисунок Колина Ховарда Jailbreak Ruby & Sapphire Color Concept by Tiffany Ford 1.png|Цветовые концепты Рубин, Сапфир и Гранат от Тиффани Форд 5ogh3BtPT30.jpg DxrOTqQMCBk.jpg EWwhGLISdo0.jpg Прочее M-GP2st-UW0.jpg -nzjMxaGATY.jpg Рендеры До регенерации Sapphire_The_Answer_Model.png Нынешний вид Sapphire.png Sapphire_-_Model_Sheet_PNG.png Sapphire_Jail Break_Glaz.png Dan_Sapphy_ur_Freezies_with_Gem.png Dan_Sapphy_ur_Freezies.png es:Zafiro/Galería en:Sapphire/Gallery pt-br:Safira/Galeria hu:Zafír/Galéria Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи персонажей